fan_made_characters_vs_battle_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Krano (Zenoverse)
Summary Krano is a majin, demon, and dragon hybrid that was made in Towa's lab and Towa made Krano out of her DNA also Omega Shenron DNA and of course Majin buu's but despite his arrogant and violent nature, he has a good heart and he's willing to do anything to protect his friends. Powers and Stats Tier:''' '''4-A '''in base | '''3-C '''in Pure Form | '''3-B '''in Demonic Form | '''3-A '''in Dragon Slayer Form during Mira saga | '''3-C '''in base during Universe 6 tournament rebirth | '''3-A '''stronger than before in Dragon Slayer Form | '''3-B '''in Base | '''Low 2-C '''in Dragon Slayer Form | '''Low 2-C '''in his Super Krano form, he's thirty times stronger than his Dragon Slayer Form | '''3-A '''in base post 55th world tournament | '''Low 2-C '''in his Dragon Slayer Form | '''2-C '''in his Super Krano | '''Low 2-C '''in base | '''2-C '''in Dragon Slayer Form | '''2-C '''in his Super Krano Form | '''2-B '''in Hakai Form '''Name: '''Krano '''Origin: Dragon Ball Zenoverse Age: '''Unknown but older than Fuu '''Gender: Male Classification: Majin, Demon, Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Chi Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Reality Warping, and Law Manipulation (Type 1; His birth and magic were messing with and reversing the laws of reality governing the Other World and the Universe, leading to the dead rising from their graves and other supernatural and physical phenomena outside of the norm), Sealing, Power Nullification, Absorption (His magical crystals and barriers passively absorb the energy of an attack), Regeneration (Godly Low), Large Size, Telekinesis, Transformation, Resistance to Ice Manipulation,Radiation Manipulation, Soul Manipulation All previous abilities, Likely Weapon Mastery (with Dimenion Sword), Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can slice through space with his Dimension Sword, cutting right through foes as well as any objects, even those capable of absorbing and dispersing energy such as the magic crystals created by himself) Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Magic, Bloodlust (Due to hiim being Majin half Demon and half Dragon) Afterimage Creation, Self-Destruction, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Portal Creation Attack Potency:' '''Multi-Solar System level '(in base) | 'Galaxy Level '| 'Multi Galaxy Level '(Destroyed Dabura while Krano was in his Demonic Form) | 'Universe Level '(As strong as Super Saiyan Blue Kreed in his Dragon Slayer Form) | 'Galaxy Level '(After training in the Hyber Bolic Time Chamber, Krano in his Base is stronger than before) | 'Universe Level '(Held his own against Kelno) | 'Multi Galaxy Level '(After training with whis in the main timeline for a year then, his base was about over one hundred fifty times stronger than his base right before he started training again) | 'Universe Level+ '(Held his own against G.O.D Topo) | 'Universe Level+ '(Krano in his super form is almost as strong as Perfect Super Saiyan Blue Kreed) | 'Universe Level '(Stronger than his original base after years of training) | 'Universe Level+ '(At this point in his Dragon Slayer Form, Krano and Super Saiyan Blue Kreed is stronger than Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku and Limit Breaker Jiren) | 'Low Multiverse Level '(Krano as Super Krano is strong enough to destroy the world of void) | 'Universe Level+ '(In his base he's strong enough to take on a Post Goku Black arc SSGSS Vegito and Merged Zamasu at the same time) '| Low Multiverse Level '(In his Dragon Slayer Form he's three times stronger than his Post 55th Tournament Super Krano self) | 'Low Multiverse Level '(As Super Krano) | '''Multiverse Level (Whis stated if Krano goes into his Hakai Form then, he'll destroy 2% of the Multiverse apart and there's 150 billion different timelines out of the 12 universes and each of them has twelve billion five hundred million different outcomes of their timeline) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ (Krano in his base is far superior to Base Goku and Pikkon, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) | Massively FTL+ '''| '''Massively FTL+ (Speed blitzed Dabura who's much faster than a Golden Babi Vegeta from Dragon Ball GT) | Massively FTL+ '''(Faster than Revival Of F Arc SSGSS Goku and SSGSS Vegeta) | '''Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ '(G.O.D Toppo states Krano is faster than Goku in Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken times two) | '''Massively FTL+ '| Massively FTL+ | 'Massively FTL+ '(Much Faster than Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku and Limit Breaker Jiren) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Faster than Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta and Full Powered Super Saiyan Broly) | 'Massively FTL+ '| 'Massively FTL+ '| '''Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength:''' '''Multi-Solar System Class (Stronger than the anime version of Super Saiyan Vegito) | At least Galactic+ (Could beat back the anime version of Super Saiyan 3 Goku) | Multi Galactic '| '''Universal '| 'Universal+ '| '''Low Multiversal Durability:''' '''Multi-Solar System level (More durable than Super Saiyan 2 Goku) | At least Galaxy level+ '''| Multi Galaxy Level | '''Universe Level Range:''' Tens of meters. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with reality warping. | Standard melee range, extended melee range with his sword. At least Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with reality warping. Stamina:' Extremely high Standard Equipment':''' In Dragon Slayer Form, he has the Dimenion Sword. Intelligence: High '''Weaknesses: '''His arrogant personality and Acid